Talk:Fallout 3 modding FAQ
About the "thread"-thingy. There is no "thread" in my FalloutPrefs.ini. --Mr.Lexx 13:53, 14 November 2008 (UTC) on the text about oblivion and morrowind sharing the engine is not true however the editor is an upgrade from oblivion and morrowind NOT the engine 360 Fallout 3 Modding About the Fallout 3 modding on the Xbox 360, after registering and activating your account on RM via the auto E-Mail then by scrolling down you would see a forum called Fallout 3 Modding Tutorials. Copying the tutorial without the Admin's consent would be considered stealing, so please, don't do that. It is free to register. --RM DarkRuler 04:18, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Reapers Modz the place where you get all the info on any game you want but the specialize in fallout 3 and a bit of halo 3 modding. --Mikill 22:42, September 10, 2009 (UTC) how do i extract the save from the 360 and modify it "To be able to do this you will need an assortment of programs and a device to connect your 360 HDD to your PC. The websites mentioned at the bottom of this section have resources on everything needed." -- 14:02, October 21, 2009 (UTC) How do I change a RAR file into a usable file : Download and install WinRaR. It's free(Though it will nag you after a month) and can open 99% of the various archives you're likely to run across. The Possible PS3 Modding will result in crucial folders and/or save data being corrupted in conversion, I have took it upon myself to rid this thread of the theory of the OP as it does not help or give assistance to anyone, Regards, The Possible PS3 Modding will result in crucial folders and/or save data being corrupted in conversion, I have took it upon myself to rid this thread of the theory of the OP as it does not help or give assistance to anyone, Regards, jtag and gek mods can i run any/all pc mods with this method? nexus's new items, quests, textures ect? : Some do, some do not. With the xbox 360 it is basically trial and error. Known failures: Anything that requires NVSE (New vegas script extender) or a modified menu (Final_master_xml.dat holds the menus, and pc menus are difficult to convert) 00:04, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Armedtoe fallout nv ve some of this is really badly explained in the app itself, so i'll ask here: what does the weight, ap, life ect number actually do? it loads as zero so i know it isn't total, so what is it? how to change name in moding xbox save . --Total Conversion Mods-- are there any TC's of old 3D Interplay Fallouts, to Bethesda's engine? Backpack in toe, I have just left Vegas, and I'm looking for other nuclear climbs :D I have the BoS but that has top down view, and having no vault or pipboy.. is a bummer. I'd've liked to try Tactics and/or BoS. I have BoS for orig. Xbox, but the PC doesn't read the fatx system, there are no working emus to change the game, no Xploder cheat plugins even just to change the view.. really what it is I can't handle *that* view. i want first, second (over the sholder) or third person. And a bit of blue sky, white clouds. does anyone know anyway to do this? FYI: Tactics looks cool. i think am going to youtube that just now :) and look for a xbox Xploder on ebay. Dava4444 02:07, October 9, 2011 (UTC) signed in on FB but no page? WOE?